This project covers the costs of centralized development of hardware, software, and documentation resources that are widely-used across DCEG and performed under the Biomedical Computing Support Contract which is a flexible and effective shared resource for the Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics (DCEG). It provides routine as well as specialized support for DCEGs data management and analytic needs required to pursue its mission to conduct population-, family- and laboratory-based research in epidemiology to discover the genetic and environmental determinants of cancer and identify new approaches to cancer prevention. Several systems and applications have also been developed to track and report data in response to specific needs. It complements other mechanisms within the Division that support the field components and laboratory assays of studies. Centralized development of resources that are widely used will ensures effective and maximum use of the resources across the division.